geometry_dash_levels_userfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Equilibrium - Capítulo 2: LeVrox
Y así... Es como Nou y Gard quedaron en comenzar un corto viaje hacia el pueblo del Norte... Gard ya lo tiene todo listo y Nou simplemente espera el llamado... Uno esperaría en que no ocurriría absolutamente nada... Pues es sólo un corto viaje de uno dos días de duración... No puede pasar nada paranormal, extraordinario o si quiera... Extraño... Nada puede salir mal... ¿O sí? Entonces, regresando al pueblo en donde Nou y Gard se encuentran... Se le ve a ella terminar de amarrar unas cuantas cosas en una carriola mecánica... Mientras que sus impulsores son unos tipos de "caballos" mecánicos... Gard parece estar lista y Nou simplemente espera sentado y paciente a un lado de ella... - Bueno... Yo creo que con eso basta... ¡Nou! - Exclama Gard con lo que Nou se sorprende, pues estaba distraído y se voltea... - ¡Todo está listo! Ya nos podemos ir... Y dime. ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que llevarte contigo? - Dice Gard con lo que Nou responde - No... Como ya te dije... No tengo nada de interés que llevarme... Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré bien - Exclama Nou con una sonrisa en la cara para despreocupar a Gard y está exclama - Esta bien... Entonces... ¿Estas listo? - ¡Vámonos! - Exclama animado Nou con lo que Gard se ríe por su comportamiento y se sube a la carriola... - ¡Vámonos entonces! Va a ser un poco largo y tedioso... Pero por fortuna no durará la hora... - Exclama Gard y Nou se sube a un lado de ella... Gard presiona un botón que está en un panel justo enfrente de ella y los "caballos" comienzan a desplazarse... - Bueno... Pues prepárate.. Cierra las pequeñas puertas a lado tuyo que tal vez dure esto como unos 45 minutos... Mientras puedes escribir algo o yo qué sé... Platicamos... Para hacer un poco más corto esto... - Dice Gard y ambos cierran las pequeñas puertas que tienen a un lado... La carriola no tiene techo, y detrás hay un gran espacio para guardar y amarrar cosas la cual no tiene casi nada. Pues lleva solamente lo importante... Entonces... Gard y Nou van viajando lentos... Pero seguros por un camino bastante extenso la cual, dirige directamente al pueblo del Norte... Ambos permanecen en silencio y un tanto concentrados... A excepción de Nou... Quien parece que le intriga algo y no puede solucionarlo... Así que pasando unos minutos, Nou saca un pequeño cuaderno, la abre y comienza a escribir con una pluma de ave... Querido diario... Hoy... 15 de Enero del 1000 Tengo un par de cosas que relatar... Y es el hecho de que sorpresivamente estoy viajando junto con Gard... Pero, por alguna razón la cosa está un poco incómoda y extraña... Pero no le tomo mucha importancia... Tal vez y no sea gran cosa... Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Vine a hablar de otra cosa... Y... Es el hecho de mi... Personalidad... Lo sé... Ya lo he redactado, dicho y contado a muchas personas... Pero es la verdad y hasta yo mismo no me soporto... Cómo quisiera de verdad cambiar las cosas y convertirme en alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que soy... O bueno, alguien fuerte, porque ni siquiera tengo fuerza... Sinceramente, admiro muchísimo a Gard... Ella es tan especial y fuerte... Única vaya... Ella me ha protegido de tantos peligros y situaciones que hasta ni yo comprendo cómo le hace... Le da una buena paliza a la gente que se pasa conmigo y con el resto de sus amigos... Y no es que sea mala, ella trata siempre de hablar antes de acudir a la violencia... Gracias a esa actitud y personalidad tan dura... Es como se ha ganado muchos amigos y... También enemigos, pero al menos se la piensan dos veces antes de meterse con ella de nuevo... Por mi parte... Todo aquel que me moleste no me suelta hasta que en verdad me ven acabado ya sea físicamente o psicológicamente... O ambas... Y yo... ¡Yo ya estoy harto de todo eso! Pero... De qué sirve seguirse quejando o en esta ocasión, escribirlo si no va a cambiar absolutamente nada... Debo cambiar... Debo endurecerme y volverme alguien que se sepa defender al menos... Estoy harto de mi propia personalidad y creo que terminaré aplicando ese tal dicho... "El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere" Y yo... No sé... Sé que será duro y difícil pero... Creo... Creo que ya estoy listo... Sí... Esta vez sí que me siento determinado y listo para cambiar... Pero... Aun así... Siento que no lo lograré por una u otra razón... Pero... Tal vez y sean manías mías... Y si me esfuerzo... Sé que alcanzaré esta meta... La cual... Es la próxima... Escribe Nou en su diario y al terminar la última frase... Se detiene un momento analizando si expresa bien lo que siente en esos momentos y pasando unos segundos lo verifica y ve que todo está en orden... Así que cierra la libreta. La guarda de nuevo con todo y pluma y vuelven a pasar un par de minutos con un incómodo silencio... Al poco rato... Nou por fin rompe el silencio diciéndole a Gard - Oye... Gard... - ¿Hmm? - Responde Gard sacándola de un trance y Nou añade - Dime... ¿Cómo...? Ah... ¿Cómo...? ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Porque se me resulta imposible?! - Exclama un poco desesperado Nou con lo que Gard exclama preocupada - ¿Se te resulta imposible qué? Nou... Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que dejamos la aldea... ¿Qué ocurre contigo? - Exclama preocupada Gard con lo que pasan otros segundos y Nou responde de forma presionada... - Es que... Es que... Gard... - Exclama Nou muy nerviosamente y añade - N-No sé porque no puedo decirte pero... E-Es justamente l-lo que q-quiero d-decirte... - Exclama Nou confundiendo aún más a Gard y Nou añade al final - ¡Ah! ¡Tu sabes! ¡Mi personalidad! Ni siquiera puedo decirte claramente lo que quiero expresar... - Exclama triste Nou con lo que Gard se apena y dice - No... Ya te entiendo... Desde un principio ya sabía lo que me querías decir... Pero lo acabas de mencionar... Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirlo con claridad... Hay Nou... De veras que tu personalidad me da mucha tristeza... En verdad como quisiera que fueras alguien más fuerte y duro... Aunque sea un poco... - ¡¡Ya lo sé!! - Grita triste Nou impactando a Gard... Acto seguido Nou se pone a llorar y dice... - ¡No creas que me gusta ser así de débil como soy ahora mismo! ¡Yo de verdad quisiera ser alguien más fuerte y menos cobarde! ¡Menos llorón! ¡¡Como ahora mismo estoy haciendo!! ¡AH! *suspiro* ¡Yo ya quiero cambiar! ¡Hasta ni yo mismo me soporto! Ya quiero ser alguien valiente y con una fuerza decente para defenderme de todos esos idiotas que me molestan todo el tiempo... Estoy harto de ser la burla de todos y más que me recuerden como soy en realidad... Sé que te molesta gente de mi tipo pero... ¿Qué quieres? Jamás tuve unos padres que si quiera me dejaran una nota de cómo sobrevivir ante la vida y la cruel realidad... Yo también quiero cambiar... Pero... Aunque vaya determinado... No sirve de nada. Como si de plano estuviera destinado a ser un maldito cobarde para toda la eternidad... - Exclama muy triste Nou y un poco más relajado con lo que Gard se sorprende... Pues jamás se había comportado así con lo que responde - Wow... Jamás te habías comportado de esa forma, Nou... De hecho, disculpame... - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Responde confundido Nou - Porque yo no me atrevo a decirte algo sobre tu personalidad y no sé porqué te lo dije... Ah... Deben de ser los nervios a lo que me dirán allá en el pueblo... Ni yo sé porqué te dije eso... - Dice Gard con lo que Nou dice - No te preocupes... Je... Igual ya estoy más acostumbrado de lo normal a que me reprochen eso... - Dice Nou con lo que Gard niega con la cabeza y exclama - Tú no tienes porqué acostumbrarte con ese tipo de cosas... No está bien... Ah... ¿Sabes? Recientemente me estuve acordando mucho de cómo fue que te conocí... Desde que salimos del pueblo me he estado acordando mucho... - Exclama Gard extrañando a Nou y dice - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo fue? - *suspiro* Estabas muy chico... Cómo recuerdo ese dia tormentoso... - Dice Gard mientras recuerda lo acontecido... - Cómo lo recuerdo... Era una tormenta horrible... Caían truenos y cantidades de agua bestiales... Estaba en mi hogar cuando no sé porqué, decido voltear a la ventana y te vi ahí... Caminando en medio de la calle... Sólo... Triste y desolado... Te veías famélico... Parecía que te morías o estabas a punto... Tú ni siquiera caminabas... De plano te arrastrabas como podías... Pasando un par de minutos te tumbabas en el inundado suelo y yo salí corriendo a auxiliarte y te metí en mi hogar... El problema no era el cuidarte... Si no el hecho de que mis padres siempre fueran personas amargadas... Peleábamos muy frecuentemente... Y esa vez de plano no aceptaban el hecho de darte algo para que te recuperaras un poco... Porque te consideraban basura y un alma la cual no merecía la pena salvar... Yo... Llena de furia por los comentarios de mi madre y mi padre salí de casa... Je... No era de extrañarse. Pues yo muchas veces hacía eso... Así que caminé hasta que terminé en un restaurante y compré comida para siquiera comieras algo... No sé porqué... Pero yo normalmente no hago caridades de ese tipo... Pero, yo por alguna razón sentí que debía hacerlo... De ahí en adelante, me hiciste la vida mucho más difícil y pesada de lo que era ya... Pero también sabía que no era tu culpa... Mucha gente te molestaba y yo siempre llegaba a darles una paliza a todos... Mis padres de plano te aventaban de la casa y llegamos hasta un punto en que debimos buscar una vida sin el mantenimiento de mis padres... Yo tenía en ese entonces 8 años de edad... ¿Cómo diablos una niña de 8 años sobreviviría a su propia cuenta? Ni yo me lo explico... Pero creo que bien o mal mi ruda personalidad me abrió muchas puertas... Así que entre tu y yo íbamos avanzando como podíamos y poco a poco fuimos tomando una vida decente como lo tenemos ahora... Je... Es como si yo hubiera sido una madre para tí... Ya que cuando cumpliste 5 recuerdo cómo jugabas y siempre tratabas de buscar la forma de llevarme a tus juegos y entretenerme... Hasta inclusive, como actuabas... Siendote sincera me gustaba más cuando olvidabas lo que ibas a decir o cuando te tropezabas... Je... Me moría de la risa... Pero de igual manera... Sentí que ése... era el fruto de mis esfuerzos... Un chico que adopté y ni siquiera yo entiendo porqué... - Relata un poco triste y soltando un par de lágrimas Gard mientras que Nou se había quedado profundamente picado con su relato... Al terminar de oirla... Nou no se lo puede creer y se pone a reflexionar sobre lo previamente dicho... - De igual manera... Yo tampoco fui alguien tan bueno, Nou... Siempre fui una rebelde y sí que acudía a la violencia sin pensarla dos veces... Pero creo que bien o mal, con tu llegada. Me hiciste una mejor persona... Aunque prácticamente no hicieras nada... - Exclama Gard con lo que se queda reflexionando y se percata que cuando fue adoptado por Gard tenía apenas un año de edad... Ya que los bebés aquí pueden sobrevivir por su cuenta. Pero de todas formas necesitan de una compañía fuerte como se supone, serían la de sus padres... - Ah, lo siento... Creo que me puse a divagar... ¿Ah? ¡Nou! ¡SALTA! - Grita angustiada Gard con lo que Nou se impacta, voltea la mirada y ve que un extraño ser circular impacta contra la carreola dañandola y volteandola... Por consecuencia, tanto Nou como Gard salen volando... Y ambos tocan suelo. Azotandose por el tremendo impacto... Gard trata de levantarse con bastante dolor, pues si que fue duro el golpe y se percata que un extraño ser circular... De colores blanco y negro... Con aspecto mecánico y flotando... Se le queda mirando fijamente a Nou a punto de hacerle algo cuando Gard se enfurece y sabe que es un ser peligroso... Así que agarra una roca y se lo lanza a la máquina y ésta se voltea... Nou reacciona al poco tiempo y al voltear ve a la máquina y éste se queda en shock... Respirando muy agitadamente y simplemente no se mueve de donde esta... - ¡Oye! ¡Metete con alguien de tu nivel estúpido! ¡Vamos! ¿Quieres problemas? ¡Pues los has conseguido! - Exclama angustiada y un poco adolorida Gard debido al impacto... Pero puede luchar... La máquina parece entender lo que dice y con un tipo de "ojo" la cual es totalmente blanca acepta su reto y se acerca lentamente y de forma amenazante... - Jamás me he enfrentado a este tipo de situaciones... Pues siempre he estado en la ciudad... ¡Pero ningún animal nos dañará y mucho menos asesinara! - Exclama en pie de guerra Gard y dicha máquina se precipita hacia Gard para golpearla con su cuerpo... Al ver la tremenda velocidad de éste... Gard no lo ve venir, se impresiona y es gravemente impactada por el ataque... Se queja bastante pero se levanta con cierta rapidez... Ve de nuevo a la máquina y vuelve a hacer lo mismo cuando Gard hace gesto de "Ya no..." Y se hace a un lado nadamas para golpear por detrás a la máquina y esta hace un par de sonidos extraños... Pero de igual manera parece que la dañó... Ambos se quedan tensos y la máquina saca un par de aparatos y dispara rayos de dichos aparatos... Gard apenas si los esquiva y se pone detrás de la carreola la cual no estaba tan lejos... Gard voltea a ver a Nou y ve que está en shock absoluto... Gard se entristece un poco y siente que la máquina se acerca cuando ve un tubo de acero proveniente de la carreola. La agarra y da un golpe al aire y acierta hacia la máquina dañandola gravemente y volandole un aparato... La máquina reacciona y le dispara a Gard impactandole ligeramente... Pero tal es el poder del rayo que la daña bastante, Gard se pone de pie y ve que la máquina guarda su aparato pero hace unas luces extrañas y se desaparece... Pero ve un par de rasgos que delatan que sigue ahí... ¡Se volvió invisible! Esto le provoca un nerviosismo grave a Gard pero mantiene la postura y trata de poner atención.. De la nada, es impactada por algo circular la cual Gard trata de reaccionar pero simplemente corta el aire... Al poco tiempo vuelve a ser golpeada y una tercera vez tacleandola y aventando su tubo un tanto lejos... Gard se las huele, se gira hacia un lado, durante los giros pisa y salta hacia su posición anterior para correr hacia la nada... Gard siente que golpea algo y no deja de correr para estrellarse contra un árbol... Al hacerlo... Tal fue la fuerza que ambos ejercieron que el árbol se tumba... La máquina pierde su camuflaje debido al daño y Gard es rebotada hacia atrás debido a la fuerza que utilizó pero dañandose ella también ya que no tomo muchas precauciones al ejecutar el ataque... Gard ve su tubo a lo lejos y al ver la máquina en un estado crítico. Corre hacia el tubo con todas sus fuerzas pero de la nada... Es detenida fugazmente y ahora la máquina cambia un poco su forma a uno cúbico y de su tamaño aplastandola y generandole un daño consecutivo... Pues el peso de éste es mucho mayor a la de Gard... Por consecuencia, Gard se desespera y ve que el tubo está al alcance... Pero debe estirarse un poco más si quiere alcanzar el arma... Cada segundo que pasa es un auténtico infierno doloroso y Gard siente como poco a poco la visión se le oscurece cuando en un momento... Gard logra sujetar el tubo y golpeando por sorpresa a la máquina pues no esperaba que lo alcanzara y empujándolo a un lado... Gard, llena de rabia... Se levanta un tanto rápido y sin piedad alguna, da varios ataques consecutivos rematando varias veces la máquina que estaba en el suelo y sin posibilidades alguna de escape y defensa... Después de varios remates... Sacando mucho acero y engranajes de la máquina... Ésta... Deja de moverse con una figura irreconocible... - *jadeo* ¡Dios! ¡¿De donde salio esta cosa?! ¡Éste tipo de animal vive a kilómetros de aquí! ¡¿Cómo es que está aquí?! ¡AH! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Mi cuerpo... Esta horrible! ¡AH! - Exclama muy confundida y adolorida Gard y al final se acuesta... Hace un tipo de salto un tanto extraño y cruje algo en su interior lastimándose más... - ¡AHH! ¡Dios! ¡Ah! ¡Como duele! ¡Al menos así no tengo tan doblado el cuerpo! ¡Nou! ¡¡Nou!! ¡¿Estas bien?! - Grita Gard mientras se levanta y corre a revisar a Nou quien lo ve shockeado todavía... - *suspiro* Menos mal... Estas sano y salvo... Ven... Se acabó... Estoy con vida no estás sólo... Sólo por favor no... - Exclama Gard cuando es interrumpida porque ahora Nou se pone a llorar... Gard pone cara de "Hay demonios..." Y ahora trata de consentirlo para que se relaje... Varios minutos después... Ahora se le ve a Nou observar a Gard reparando un poco la carreola y exclama - Bueno... Tampoco es que la carreola pueda avanzar mucho pero tampoco se está cayendo a pedazos... Además... El pueblo está a unos 10 minutos de aquí... Yo digo que si aguanta... Dime, Nou... ¿Estas bien? - No... - Responde Nou con lo que Gard se extraña y pregunta - ¿Porqué? - Vaya paliza que te dio esa cosa y como siempre ayudando en quedandome en shock profundo... Todo ese daño que tienes encima no estaría ahí de haber cooperado contigo... - Exclama triste Nou con lo que Gard niega con la cabeza y dice - Oye... No te angusties... Esa cosa sí que fue muy dura... De todas formas no hubieras podido hacer mucho... No te desanimes... Estoy bien... Mandaremos esto a reparar, que me curen un poco e iré a ver que tanto quieren hablar conmigo... Tu relajate ¿Quieres? Estoy con vida y eso es lo más importante... Vámonos... - Exclama Gard intentando animar a Nou con lo que este se anima un poco y regresa a la carreola... Y, nuevamente... Ambos se desplazan... Y en algún lugar desconocido... Hay un par de entes discutiendo algo mientras vigilan a ambos por medio de un tipo de portal... - ... ¿En serio este es el segundo elegido? ¡Pero que estúpido! ¡¿Viste su reacción?! ¡El llorón prefirió quedarse en shock profundo incapaz de hacer algo! De veras que es un ser débil e inútil... ¡Ni siquiera se le ocurrió escapar! - Exclama un ente muy enojado cuando otro le responde de forma calmada - Lo sé... Es extremadamente débil y muy frágil... Yo tampoco entiendo como es que fue elegido... Ni siquiera sabe defenderse... En lugar de que siquiera intentara hacer algo para aventarle algo a Gard o intentar distraer a la máquina... No... Se quedó perplejo sin nada más... Con esas cualidades terminarán por hacerlo pedazos en muy poco tiempo... Todo lo que se le avecina como elegido es extremo... Innumerables peligros... Innumerables traiciones... Innumerables... Tragedias remitirán en él y su futuro acompañante... No tiene fuerza y tampoco resistencia... Ni siquiera algo de valentía vaya... No sé qué será de él... - Exclama el ser de forma tranquila con lo que el otro responde - ¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Yo no sé como demonios el destino eligió esto! ¡¡Si las cosas de por si están en un punto crítico y en cualquier momento desatarse el cataclismo final!! ¡¡¡Con esto las cosas definitivamente se han acabado!!! *suspira angustiosamente* Admitamoslo... Ahora sí hemos perdido... Hemos sido derrotados y los jueces llegarán a acabar con todo... - Exclama triste el primer ente con lo que el segundo responde - Pero... Hay algo que estás ignorando... - ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡¿En serio crees que hay algo rescatable en esta cosa en la cual ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de memorizar su nombre?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡Haber! ¡¿Y según tú qué es ese "Algo" que estoy ignorando?! - Responde el ente muy rabioso cuando el otro le responde - Su diario... Él escribió que está dispuesto a cambiar de personalidad cueste lo que cueste... Y lo que me gustó más es el hecho que mencionara que estaba consciente de que será difícil... Por lo que en resumidas palabras... Aún hay posibilidades de que el destino no se haya equivocado... Amigo mío... - Exclama el ente de forma calmada y el otro, simplemente no menciona nada... Pasan unos minutos... Y ambos, cierran por el momento... La vigilancia de Nou y Gard... Pasando los 10 minutos... Nou y Gard llegan por fin al pueblo del Norte... - ¡Pues ya llegamos, Nou! ¡Te presento! ¡Al Pueblo Rúnico! - Exclama emocionada Gard con lo que Nou mira a su alrededor y ve a mucha gente con apariencias muy distintas a diferencia de su pueblo natal... Los edificios... Lo que venden... ¡Todo es distinto! - Wow... Jamás había estado aquí... Y vaya nombre tan genial que tiene... ¡Me encanta! - Exclama emocionado Nou con lo que Gard responde - ¡Sabía que te encantaría! Éste pueblo sin dudas es mi favorito... - Exclama Gard con lo que Nou se cuestiona... - Oye, Gard... ¿En serio hay runas y esas cosas aquí? - ¿Qué? ¡No! Lo llaman así porque si te fijas... En todos lados hay símbolos extraños tallados en madera... El suelo, las paredes, el techo... ¡Hasta los objetos! Pero no es porque hayan símbolos mágicos... De hecho... Han venido verdaderos magos a éste lugar y oficialmente declaran que estas "Runas" No tienen nada mágico... Tan sólo le pusieron este nombre por lo tan llamativos que hacen sus símbolos... - Exclama Gard impactando a Nou en especial por un dato la cual exclama - ¡¿En serio hay magos aquí?! - ¡Claro! Son pocos pero los hay... Oh... Olvidaba que tu no conoces casi nada de todo este continente... En fin... Pero sí que los magos existen y de vez en cuando aparecen... Pero son muy pocos los que logran dominar la magia y si quieres conocer a uno verdadero es casi imposible... Normalmente se ocultan de la sociedad por obvias razones... - Exclama Gard entristeciendo un poco a Nou, pues quería conocer uno... - ¡Je! ¡No te pongas triste, Nou! ¡Llegará tu día, lo sé! Mira... Tengo que llevar ésto a reparar... De ahí, tengo que recuperarme un poco y debo de ir a donde me dijeron... Pues esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí... Tú no te preocupes... Estaremos bien... Mientras, ve a darte una vuelta... Entretente un rato... Lo pasado es pasado, no te angusties... Oh... Y que tonta... Casi lo olvido... Procura estar cerca del taller de aquí a lado antes de la 9:00 PM... Ése será nuestro punto de reunión para ver donde nos hospedamos... Si no crees llegar a tiempo... Procura estar cerca del taller o en el pueblo aunque sea si es que vas a salir... De todas formas... Esta en el centro, asi que no será difícil ubicarse... - Dice Gard con lo que Nou asiente y abre la puerta para bajar cuando se detiene y exclama - Emm... Gard... - ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? - Responde extrañada Gard con lo que Nou añade - Sabes... Sé que mi comunicación es muy fluida pero... Como que no me siento muy bien... Además... Todos los amigos que tengo en realidad son tus amigos y amigos de amigos así que... Jamás le he hablado a una persona totalmente desconocida... Y creo que ese vendría siendo uno de los primeros pasos para formar carácter... Dime... ¿Algún lado por donde comenzar? - Exclama un tanto preocupado Nou con lo que Gard se queda pensando un momento y responde - Pues... Nou... Siempre saluda primero... Si alguien te ofende trata de regresarles lo que te dijeron aunque sea lo mismo... No importa... Es probable que la mayoría de veces ni te hagan caso o te ofenden... Pero sé que te encontrarás con alguien quien si quiera entablar una conversación aunque sea de cinco minutos... Y puede que tengas razón... Puede que esto te ayude un poco para que comiences a ser alguien más rudo... ¿Sabes? Yo no quería enseñarte cosas parecidas debido a que... Bueno... Tú sabes... No aguantas, sin ofender... Pero si crees estar listo... Podemos empezar esta noche ya que nos quedaremos aquí... Pero por lo mientras puede funcionar... En fin... ¡Suerte, Nou! - Exclama Gard, Nou le agradece y Gard se comienza a retirar... Ahora y nuevamente, Nou está sólo... Trata de mentalizarse y comienza a darle vueltas al centro y de ahí al resto de calles... Todo está hecho de madera con bastantes runas marcadas en todos lados... Una que otra persona carga una o varias runas consigo... Se para en algunos puestos en las que algunas figuras de madera son totalmente talladas de símbolos... Otras nadamás de un lado pero en cierta medida, da la sensación de tener una secuencia... Lámparas con formas rúnicas y debajo, trae colgando aún más figuras rúnicas talladas en madera... Ve otros puestos en las que directamente tallan la madera... Ve máquinas gigantescas y otras pequeñas en las que poco a poco le van dando las figuras que tiene al final... Nou ve a mucha gente pasar caminando y otros corriendo... Niños también disfrutando de su día y jugando a las atrapadas... A las canicas y otros de plano corriendo por correr... Nou, a pesar de que no ha hablado con alguien se siente bastante libre y a gusto... Jamás había estado en otro pueblo... Y si viajaba la cual era cosa muy rara... Era nadamas para estar a las afueras de su pueblo... Pasando varios minutos... Nou se acuerda de alguien y exclama - ¡Apenas me acuerdo! Creo yo haber visto a LeVrox dirigirse hacia acá... Pero... No sé donde vive y si quiera si está por aquí cerca... Tengo que preguntarle a algunos... - Exclama Nou y con bastante miedo pero tratando de que eso no lo perjudique... Le pregunta a varias personas por una persona llamada LeVrox... Lamentablemente... Varios no saben siquiera que exista un hombre con dicho nombre... Otros... Se burlan por el débil aspecto de Nou... Pasan varios minutos y no tiene éxito hasta que un niño escucha lo que Nou pregunta y éste se le acerca diciéndole... - ¡Oye! ¿Buscas a un tal LeVrox? - Exclama el niño con lo que Nou le responde inmediatamente - ¡Así es! ¿Sabes de casualidad en donde vive? - ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro! No vive en este pueblo pero sí a las afueras... Mira... Tienes primero que salir por la entrada principal que da al Sur... De ahí... Te diriges a la derecha y te sigues todo recto... A los 5 minutos verás un pequeño camino... Síguelo sin desviarte y en menos de 2 minutos habrás llegado... Un poco largo y tedioso siendo que son 7 minutos en total... ¡Pero vale la pena estar junto a esa persona! Ten cuidado... Si ves actividad sospechosa o peligrosa durante el trayecto regresa o avanza inmediatamente... Últimamente los animales han estado actuando de forma muy extraña... - Exclama el niño extrañando un poco a Nou por su comentario final pero al final le dice - ¡Gracias! ¡Agradezco tu guía! ¡Cuídate! - ¡Gracias! ¡Igualmente! - Exclama el niño quien tiene un peculiar emblema azul con rojo a lado de su pecho... Nou al final decide ignorarlo y sigue su camino rumbo a la salida del sur... Nou va caminando tranquilamente cuando de la nada... Una niña va corriendo gritando una cosa extraña - ¡Radu! ¡Radu! ¡¡Radu!! ¡¿Alguien ha visto a un niño llamado Radu?! ¡¡Es mi hermano!! ¡¿Dónde está?! - Exclama la niña pero por fortuna parece ser una niña con aires de ser actriz... Pues tiene una apariencia similar y parece estar jugando que hablando en serio... Nou sigue su camino y oye ciertos comentarios de la gente diciendo cosas extrañas como - ¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Últimamente el mundo se ha estado comportando de forma extraña! Hasta tal punto... ¡Qué los animales se ponen rabiosos! ¡¡Hasta los más pacíficos y amigables!! - Exclama una señora al fondo y ve a un grupo de jóvenes decir otra cosa... - No creo que sea falso... Acabo de oír un rumor de que hace exactamente 10 minutos una carreola fue derribada por un ser circular de colores blanco y negro... Lo que extrañó fue el hecho de que fuera mecánico... Cuando un equipo de rescate fue a la escena, pues el que vio el acontecimiento fue un civil... ¡La carreola y los otros dos chicos ya habían desaparecido! Pero lo que intrigó fue el hecho que la máquina ahora era un montón de chatarra inservible e irreconocible como si hubiera estallado por dentro... Llegaron a la conclusión que la máquina provenía sin duda alguna del pico "Acero punta de Dragón" ¡Un sitio en la que se halla a 15 Kilómetros de distancia! ¡¿Cómo diablos viajó tanto?! Es para que esa máquina hubiera sido destruida hace 7 kilómetros... Pues no son una broma esas cosas... Hasta los más profesionales pueden tener graves problemas... - Exclama un joven con lo que Nou se da cuenta inmediatamente de que habla de la batalla que tuvo Gard contra la máquina... Nou avanza otro poco y oye a un grupo de cubos hablar lo siguiente - Entonces... Así es como pasó... - Dice un cubo... - No lo puedo creer... ¡¿Qué le está sucediendo al mundo actualmente?! Esta es una locura... Suficiente tenemos con que cosas muy extrañas se vean en el cielo y de alguna forma nos afectan a nosotros también... - Exclama otro cubo... - ¡Exactamente! Yo tampoco me he sentido como el mismo de antes... Últimamente me he sentido... Distinto... Como si algo dentro de mí estuviera cambiando radicalmente... Pero es extraño... No me siento así mientras esté en un pueblo... Porque si salgo ahora mismo hacia el mundo natural... Esa... Extraña... Cosa dentro de mí como que se despierta y quiere hacerme algo... No me gusta en lo absoluto... - Exclama otro cubo y otro responde de forma calmada - No se sugestionen, chicos... Todo puede ser producto de nuestra imaginación u horribles coincidencias... Yo sinceramente no le pondría demasiado atención a eso... Además... Todo ha sido de forma fugaz y casi nadie ha visto lo que sucede en realidad... Por lo que tiene altas probabilidades de solo ser coincidencias y sugestiones... Eso es todo... - Exclama el último cubo. Y dicho comentario, hace que Nou se relaje un poco... Al final... Nou regresa al centro y se dirige al sur para que a los pocos minutos llegue por fin a la salida... Un poco traumado por lo previamente escuchado... Decide armarse de algo de valor y salir... Y de ahí... Dirigirse inmediatamente a la derecha... Cada paso que da Nou siente como "algo" lo vigila desde lo más profundo del espeso bosque que rodea al pueblo... Nou se siente profundamente asustado... Pero parece que en verdad quiere ver a LeVrox hasta el punto que trata de no quedarse paralizado o si no sabe que es su fin... Nou sigue avanzando en línea recta tal y como se lo dijo aquel niño y cada segundo parece eterno... Comienzan a oírse cosas extrañas al fondo... El viento parece soplar de forma extraña y el ambiente de alguna forma comienza a ponerse cada vez más y más turbio... "Algo muy malo se aproxima..." Se exclama Nou en su mente y sigue avanzando... De repente... Nou oye justo detrás suyo quebrarse una pequeña rama de un árbol... Nou se frena fugazmente y se queda en shock... Nou sabe perfectamente que es ahora cuando menos se debe de quedar en ese estado... Quiere voltear pero no puede... Quiere gritar pero no puede... Quiere retroceder y avanzar... Pero tampoco puede... Por consecuencia... Nou se desespera pero su cuerpo no le reacciona aunque quiera moverse cuando siente un ligero toque de algo en la espalda y su cuerpo salta estrepitosamente hacia adelante y corre a una velocidad increíble... Nou quiere voltear hacia atrás pero sabe que no debe... Se angustia mucho y siente como de la nada... Cae a un precipicio... Pero solo era el comienzo del camino que el niño le mencionó y esta va colina abajo... Así que solo fue una mala pasada y sigue corriendo... Ya no siente nada a su alrededor pero de todas formas sigue su camino hasta que pasando unos angustiantes segundos... Ve una pared de roca, se gira hacia la derecha, pues es el único camino y al girarse una última vez a la izquierda ve un gran lugar circular con cinco cascadas cayendo en un pequeño "ojo de agua" El camino continúa serpenteadamente y diagonalmente hacia abajo... Un pequeño jardín a la izquierda y una cabaña sobre el pequeño ojo de agua... Nou se impresiona bastante al ver esto y sigue su camino... Mágicamente deja de sentirse amenazado y ahora se siente muy relajado y tranquilo... Nou por fin respira y se pone a analizar el lugar... Ve varias flores por todo el lugar... El pasto con un verde vivo... El sonido de las cinco y curiosas cascadas caer al agua le resulta algo muy agradable y relajante para Nou... Ve que también, sea quien sea que viva ahí. Cultiva bastantes frutas y verduras... Pues tiene todo un huerto ocupando un gran espacio pero con varias verduras y frutas ya listas para ser cultivadas mientras que otras han sido recientemente colocadas... La curiosa forma circular del escenario da una perspectiva extrañamente relajante y pacífica. Y digo "extrañamente" puesto que realmente no es una vista extraordinaria... Pero el simple hecho de verlo y estar ahí, resulta mágico... Nou decide no perder más tiempo y se dirige a un puente de madera que conduce a la cabaña... Al llegar hasta el final... Nou nota un extraño símbolo rúnico en la perilla de la puerta y un extraño cartel a la derecha... La cual trae un gigantesco símbolo y por alguna razón se ve muy amenazante y Nou nota que debajo algo estorba... así que quita un tipo de tela negra y ve aun más símbolos extraños escritos... - ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! - Exclama muy confundido Nou y va a tratar de abrir la puerta cuando de la nada oye un grito detrás suyo... - ¡ALTO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! - Exclama furiosamente la voz y Nou se detiene fugazmente... Nou se voltea pero debido a que está un poco lejos sólo ve una silueta... - Eh... Había preguntado si había alguien pero nadie respondió... Así que traté de abrir la puerta para ver si había alguien... ¡No crea que me iba a robar algo! Simplemente quiero saber si aquí vive alguien... - ¡MIENTES! - Grita furiosamente aquel cubo callando a Nou... - ¡Jamás preguntaste si había alguien en aquella cabaña! Tal vez tengas razón en el aspecto de que no te robarías nada... ¡Pero de todas formas el simple hecho de pisar este lugar es invasión a propiedad privada! - Exclama furioso el cubo con lo que pone muy tenso a Nou y responde angustiado - ¡L-Lo siento! ¡D-De verdad! ¡N-No sabía que esto e-era p-propiedad privada! ¡Disculpeme! ¡Pero yo estoy buscando a alguien! - ¡EL QUE PISA MIS TIERRAS ES PORQUE ESTÁ LISTO PARA LA PELEA! - Grita el otro cubo ignorando por completo las palabras de Nou y poniéndolo muy nervioso... - ¡¿P-P-Pelea?! - ¡¡Así es!! ¡Aquí llegan solamente los que son aptos y los que en verdad saben de la existencia de este sitio! ¡PREPÁRATE! Veamos si tienes lo necesario... - Exclama seriamente el cubo en pie de guerra dándole un ataque de shock a Nou... - ¡¡¡Nnnnoooooo!!! ¡¡¡Eeeesperaaaa!!! - Grita Nou y el cubo salta enormemente gritando - ¡YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE! ¡¡DEMUESTRAME TU MEJOR GOLPE!! - Grita el cubo cuando Nou quiere dar un paso hacia atrás tropezandose y cayendo al suelo... - ¡Maldita sea nooo! - Exclama desesperado Nou cerrando los ojos y esperando a ser ejecutado cuando el cubo le va a caer encima y reconoce inmediatamente la figura apenas moviéndose un poco y dándose un tremendo golpe por cambiar la táctica de forma instantánea... - ¡Ah! ¿Qué? - Exclama Nou confundido e inmediatamente reconoce quien es... - ¡¿TÚ?! ¡AHH! ¡Sí que me lastime! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! - Exclama furioso el cubo quien no es nada más ni nada menos que LeVrox... - ¡Vine precisamente a verte! - ¡¿Y porqué no dijiste que eras tú?! - Responde muy enojado LeVrox con lo que Nou se molesta y responde - ¡¡Si no se me hubiera puesto a amenazarme a muerte le habría dicho mi nombre y a quien buscaba!! - Exclama Nou con lo que LeV se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se pone a reír... - ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ¡Me asustó de muerte y hasta estaba a punto de ejecutarme! ¡¿Que demonios es gracioso?! - Exclama muy molesto Nou con lo que LeV se calma un poco y responde... - Es que... De verdad creí que eras alguien muy poderoso y fuerte... A lo lejos te veías como un oponente digno de luchar y que duraría como mínimo una hora entera la pelea... Pero... Es extraño... Tú no tienes esa apariencia de ser alguien poderoso... O si quiera fuerte... - Dice LeV sacando su enorme espada de la madera y guardandola, acto seguido se sienta en uno de los bancos que tiene... - Sí... Es lo que todo maldito mundo me reprocha... - Exclama triste Nou y LeV se percata de lo que dijo y le pregunta - Oh... Wow... Oye... ¿Porqué te pones así? No era mi intención ofenderte... - No es eso... O bueno, yo que voy a saber... Todo mundo siempre me dice que no soy alguien fuerte... Siquiera a un nivel decente... Yo no soy más que un llorón y cobarde... Que no hace otra cosa más que quedarse en shock cuando está el mínimo de peligro... - Exclama triste Nou con lo que LeV analiza sus palabras y le dice - Oye... Yo no te veo como alguien débil... Y mucho menos cobarde y llorón... Tuviste bastante valor al casi enfrentarte a mí... - Dice LeV con lo que de la nada Nou se ríe impresionando a LeV y Nou exclama - Eso solo fue pura coincidencia... LeVrox... No me has visto realmente... Hace aproximadamente una hora fuimos atacados por un extraño robot y en lugar de que me escondiera o tratara de ayudar... No... Al contrario... Me quedé en shock profundo y perfectamente vulnerable... Después de que Gard. Mi amiga de la infancia... Destruyera a dicho robot... Me puse a llorar como un bebé y no pare pasando 15 malditos minutos enteros... ¡Ah! - Exclama Nou soltando un par de lágrimas y angustiandose - ¿Ahora lo ves? El simple hecho de recordarlo me da tanto coraje... Que hasta empiezo a llorar por eso... ¡Todo el maldito mundo me reprocha que soy un don nadie! ¡Que no me sé defender! ¡Que soy un llorón y en especial un cobarde! ¡¡Y yo ya estoy harto de todo eso!! Ya quisiera cambiar mi personalidad a una más fuerte y valiente... Aunque sea rayando en lo decente... Y ahora que pude aunque sea hacer un par de movimientos... No... Me tropiezo y en lugar de rodarme... Tampoco... Me quedo ahí paralizado como siempre... - Exclama muy triste Nou con lo que LeV simplemente se le queda mirando y Nou añade - Y es por eso que he venido hasta aquí... Para no solamente verlo de nuevo... Si no para que me ayude... - ¿Ayudarte? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte? - Exclama confundido LeV con lo que Nou añade - No finjamos más... Usted no es normal... Desde que me despertó en el bosque me percaté de que usted no era un civil cualquiera... O de si quiera que usted fuera un civil... Cuando le pregunté sobre si tenía alguna medicina usted se quedó paralizado... Como si estuviera decidiendo algo muy importante... Además del hecho de que esa pastilla y su rápida eficacia no lo había visto en ningún otro lado... También, este lugar no lo siento común... Por alguna razón me siento más fuerte y especial de lo normal... Ni yo me lo explico... LeVrox... Hasta en la forma en cómo se presentó y saltó no lo hace nadie... Usted... Usted es un mago... ¿No es así? - Exclama Nou con lo que pasan unos incómodos segundos de silencio y al final LeV se ríe bastante... - ¿Ah? ¿¿De qué se ríe?? - ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Lo siento, Nou! ¡¡Es que de verdad todo lo que dijiste es taaan gracioso!! ¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!!! - Se muere de la risa LeVrox con lo que Nou se queda impactado y exclama - No... Usted... No... No me diga eso... ¿Está diciendo que todo lo que acabo de decir fue un chiste? - ¡¡Así es!! ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! - Responde de forma seca LeVrox y Nou no se lo puede creer... - Oiga no... No me haga esto, por favor... Siquiera... Siquiera trate de ocultar esto por favor... - ¡¿Ocultar qué?! ¡¡Es que de verdad esto no se puede ocultar!! ¡Jajajajajaja! - Responde LeV riendose aún más y Nou insiste - Pero... Pero... ¡¿Y éstos símbolos que?! ¡¿Y el cartel qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de esos movimientos y todas esas frases que me dijo?! ¡En especial sobre algo que este lugar solo llegan los aptos y que hasta se dudaba de su existencia! ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué me responde ante eso?! - ¡Pues fácil mi niño! ¡Siempre digo todas esas babosadas para asustar a los turistas como tú! ¿Los símbolos? ¡Son sólo decoración! ¡Ni yo sé lo que dicen! ¿La espada? ¡Mira! - Exclama LeV sacando la espada y golpeando a Nou y no le duele en lo absoluto... No es más que cartón... - ¿Lo que dije? ¡Es sólo un discurso niño! ¿Que enterré mi espada? ¡Esa grieta ha estado ahí desde que construí esta cabaña! ¡Dios! ¡Sus estúpidas ideas de que el mundo es mágico, este lugar, que existen los magos y que algún día llegará algo para que todos y cada uno de nosotros hagan de este mundo toda una maldita aventura! ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ! ¿Qué creias? ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué yo era un mago también?! ¡¿Qué yo te daría otra pastillita para que mágicamente te volvieras alguien más valiente y fuerte?! ¡¿Ah?! - Exclama de forma muy seria LeV con lo que Nou se le queda mirando con cara agresiva y soltando lágrimas del tremendo coraje que siente... - ¡¡PUES NO IDIOTA!! ¡Así como estas de harto de que llegue la gente y te diga cobarde! ¡¡Así de harto estoy yo de que llegue la gente a decirme que mis estúpidas tierras son mágicas, que yo soy mago y hago milagros!! - ¡¡¡AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!! - Grita rabiosamente Nou empujando a LeV bastante lejos... Nou agarra un tronco de madera y lo avienta hacia una ventana de la cabaña rompiéndola en pedazos... - ¡¡¡PUES PARA SU ESTÚPIDA INFORMACIÓN YO VINE PORQUE EN VERDAD CREÍ QUE ME AYUDARÍA!!! ¡FUERA UN MALDITO MAGO O NO QUERÍA AUNQUE SEA UN DESGRACIADO CONSEJO! ¡¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE GENTE COMO USTED ME ESTÁ REPROCHANDO EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO QUE LE PIDO CON UN MALDITO FAVOR QUE ME AYUDE!! AAHHHH, PERO NO... ¡COMO SOY UN MALDITO SER 1000 VECES INFERIOR A LOS DEMÁS NO DEJO DE SER UN ESTÚPIDO E INÚTIL SER LA CUAL NI MERECE LA PENA SER AYUDADO! ¡¡NO NO!! ¡NI TE MOLESTES EN AYUDARLO! ¡¡¡POBRE IDIOTA NI QUIEN LO SALVE!!! - Grita muy enojado Nou soltando lágrimas de dolor y coraje con lo que LeV estalla de furia en especial por su ventana y grita - ¡¿Y crees que era necesario romper mi ventana?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Niño estúpido?! ¡¡Si te iba a ayudar olvidalo!! - ¡PUES NO ME AYUDE! ¡¿QUÉ COINCIDENCIA QUE AHORA RESULTA QUE SÍ ME IBA A AYUDAR NO?! ¡¡OJALA Y SI HUBIERA SIDO REAL TODO LO QUE DECÍA Y EN ESPECIAL ESE ATAQUE!! ¡PORQUE DE HABER SIDO REAL LA ESPADA ME HUBIERA ASESINADO Y PARA MÍ ESO HUBIERA SIDO ESPLÉNDIDO! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTUPIDO E INUTIL VIEJO MAL ACTOR!!!!! ¡¡¡AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! - Grita muy furioso Nou y de la nada LeV vuelve a salir y grita - ¡YA BASTAAA! - Grita furiosamente LeV con la espada en mano... Nou lo ve venir y logra sujetar la espada justo a tiempo y sorprendentemente comienza a sangrar... - ¡¿NO QUE ERA UNA MALDITA ESPADA DE CARTÓN?! ¡¡PUES BUENO!! ¡¡AHORA SÍ TE DARÉ MI MEJOR MALDITO GOLPE!! - Grita furioso Nou dándole un tremendo cabezazo a LeVrox y tal fue el impacto que no sólo lo aventó hacía atrás sino que lo tumbó... - ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡ASI ME GUSTA MALDITA SEA! - Exclama de forma extraña LeVrox y vuelve a correr hacia Nou y le da una serie de ataques a Nou y sorprendentemente Nou logra evadir absolutamente todos los ataques con lo que LeV se queda sorprendido... Nou al ver una ocasión corre hacia LeV aplacando y tumbandolo, tomando su espada y arrojándolo a lo lejos... El espacio es muy corto puesto que están a medio puente... Nou sin piedad alguna comienza a darle de puñetazos a LeV y éste trata de quitárselo de encima pero Nou ha sacado una furia y fuerzas paranormales... LeV no entiende lo ocurrido así que al final hace lo que no debía y empuja de la nada a Nou... Ahora es LeV quien se le pone encima y va a hacerle lo mismo cuando varios de sus puñetazos, Nou logra bloquearlos absolutamente todos... Y a pesar de que trata de hacerle algo más con algo invisible... Parece no surtirle efecto a Nou... - ¡¡No lo entiendo!! ¡¿Que demonios haces?! - Exclama preocupado LeV y Nou desesperado logra darle otro cabezazo empujandolo bastante, Nou se levanta y corre hacia LeV de nuevo aplacando y empujándolo hacia su espada de nuevo para tropezarse con él y quitando la espada del suelo... Nou aprovechando la ocasión... Toma la espada y LeV apenas reacciona cuando Nou salta encima de LeV para dañarlo y levantar la espada para darle el golpe final a LeV y está a punto de hacerlo justo cuando de la nada le disparan por detrás y Nou... Sin quejarse... Se voltea y ve que es otro chico como de 17 años de edad... Con rostro de horror pero manteniendo la postura... Nou simplemente niega con la cabeza y va a correr hacia el chico justo cuando LeV le hace algo en la espalda de Nou provocando que éste grite y caiga inconsciente al suelo... To be continued... Categoría:Usuario:Gigavehl Categoría:The Equilibrium